Strangers Always Have the Best Candy
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sasori thought it'd be easy to get 6 year old Sakura to go home with him if he said he had candy... well he was wrong. Kidnapping Sakura is like trying to nab a smart lil munchkin that doesn't know what's going on but just wants to laugh at you. SasoSaku


I skipped home wearing my Ouran High School pink backpack, shorts, yellow t-shirt, and purple sandals. A red sucker was in my mouth as I put on my green cap. Suddenly a car pulled up next to me. I stopped and took my sucker out of my mouth looking at a man whose hair was the color of my lollipop. I put my sucker back in my mouth and started to walk again.

"Hello, little girl." The man said once his window was rolled down. He was in a black Volvo with tinted windows. He beckoned toward me to bring me closer. I sighed and walked up to him.

"I'm not suppos' ta talk ta strangers, mister." I informed him with an annoyed tone. Stupid man. He scowled and then gave me an innocent smile as I looked at him calculatingly.

"I'm not a stranger though! I'm a man with a whole bunch of candy, but I can only give it away to exotic little girls, like you. Blame the government for that one. So would you like to come to my house to have some candy?" The man continued.

"I don't think ya get it mister candy dude." I said crossly putting my hands on my hips. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I know a thing a two about strangers." I informed him with a smirk.

"I'm Sasori now come into the car and I'll get you your candy. Do you like suckers? I have plenty of those!" He grinned evilly. I scanned his car for a moment and glared at him.

"Do you think I'm a sucker? I know you don't gots candy in da car. Maybe at home but how do I knows you gonna bring me back? Stupid mister." I grumbled and continued walking. He scowled and began to drive slowly next to me.

"Just get in the damn car." Sasori growled angrily while I took out my sucker and turned to him. I coughed into my hand for a moment to get a good clear voice.

"No way loser!" I shouted and laughed as I ran down the sidewalk. He drove after me but once I got to the end my friends Naruto and Sasuke were there. "Hey guys!" I cheered.

"Who's that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked me curiously motioning towards a very pissed off looking Sasori. I shrugged.

"Just some stupid mister who says he's got candy but don't. Not in his car at least." I informed them. Instantly Sasori drove away.

"Are you annoying yet _another_ potential kidnapper?" Sasuke asked with a sigh. He looked so tired recently. I don't blame him. Avoiding potential kidnappers is hard work.

"As a very wise group of children said… _We are the kinderguardians! Nothing can kidnap us_!" I grinned making Naruto look at me with a confused face.

"Wait in Final Fantasy X-2 they didn't have anything after 'We are the kinderguardians' it just ended. They never said nothing can kidnap us…" Naruto said with a confused expression. I glowered at him and hit the boy in the back of the head.

"1st rule of being my friend: Never contradict what I say!" I shouted as Sasuke pointed past us as Sasori as he approached again. This time he had five bags of candy in the car. I grinned. "Mister gots smarter."

"Would you like to come with me now?" Sasori asked slyly. I looked at him for a moment and then shrugged.

"I'm a bit tired… it might be naptime." I informed him. All three of us yawned at the same time and began to walk home in the same direction. Sasori glared at me.

"JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR, YOU BRAT!" He shouted angrily. I looked at him for a moment then the three of us exchanged glances.

"A scary-mister cussed! A scary-mister cussed!" We all chanted and skipped in circles. Naruto stopped for a moment and walked up to Sasori.

"I don't mind getting candy." The boy grinned. Sasori looked at him for a moment then glared.

"I just want the girl." He sighed and looked over at me with a strange face.

"Mister you've got a funny face." I informed him and took my sucker stick, which no longer had a sucker on it, and tossed it into his car. He gave me a dirty look making me smile innocently.

Instantly Sasori got out of his car slowly making my eyes widen as I backed up. "RUN!" I shouted and we all ran as he chased after me. We ran around the block for thirty minutes or so, and then he finally crashed against his car and glared at me. The man panted for a moment then slid in his car.

"Why do you refuse to go out with me?" Sasori sighed. My eyes widened once again and this time I walked up to him and took his hand. He looked down at me curiously and I smiled.

"Ino will be so jealous when she hears I have an older man as a boyfriend." I smirked making the man sweat drop. Grumbling he put me in his car and got ready to go as I ate his candy. I waved goodbye to my shocked lackeys. They waved back… or at least Naruto did.

"Hey guys! Tell Ino I gots myself an older dude!" I cheered. Naruto glared at Sasori as Sasuke palm faced.

"You idiot! He's a molester! The man is kidnapping you!" Sasuke shouted angrily. I looked at the man curiously and decided that even if he's a kidnapper at least he's a hot one. Oh wells. A six year old can have her fun right?


End file.
